In the Begginning
by AkimaruHatake777
Summary: Akimaru is sent to another part of Japan where they're having trouble with a demon. Along the way of completing her mission, she finds a crush. Will she complete the mission or will she be too involved with her crush?
1. Profiles

**In the Beginning**

**A/N: I don't own Soul Eater or Naruto. I do own the OC's Rae, Akimaru, Justin, and Dustin. I may add some more OC's or FOC's (friends original characters) in there. Also, a mention of some other OC's named: Crystal, Kura, Akimara, Kanto, and Mae.**

**Warning: This is taking place in the future Naruto, after Pain attacked the village, and during the time where Asura was revived. All of the jonin besides Kakashi have been killed. Sorry for all you jonin fans. This may contain spoilers so if you don't want spoilers then don't read. Also, this doesn't follow either of the plots for the animes. In this, the Soul Eater kids are 15, except Liz and Patti who are 17 in this fanfic, and Kakashi's 31.**

**Naruto Couples: KakaOC (Rae) (KakashiXRae), NaruHina (NarutoXHinata), SasuSaku (SasukeXSakura), ShikaTem (ShikamaruXTemari), ChoIno (ChojiXIno), NejiTen (NejiXTenTen)**

**Soul Eater Couples: MakaXSoul, BlackStarXTsubaki, LizXOC (Justin), PattyXOC (Dustin), DeathTheKidXOC (Akimaru)**

**Rated: T**

**Summery: I suck at summaries but I'll give it a try. Akimaru is sent to another part of Japan where they're having trouble with a demon. Along the way of completing her mission, she finds a crush. Will she complete the mission or will she be too involved with her crush?**

**My AWESOME Bata: Lexie047**

**You Rock Lexie047! ^_^**

**Prologue: Meet the OC's!**

**Name:** Akimaru Shoma Hatake

**Age: **15

**Hair color: **Jet-black

**Eye color: **Midnight blue

**Bloodline: **Hatake white charka; Shoma psychic abilities; Shinigami sight, hearing, body damage resistance, and sleep resistance

**History: **Akimaru has a twin sister, who left while she was away on a mission, and two half sisters, who moved out two years ago, and one half brother, which moved out three years ago. She has a few hobbies such as skateboarding, and reading. Recently, Akimaru was sent on an A ranked mission and after completing it and returning home, she was captured. At first she was tortured by her captors but became a test subject when they realized that she wasn't going to give them any answers. They messed with her DNA and added a few strands of Shinigami DNA to her original DNA. Dustin, and Justin, two boys who also had been tested on and had been at the base for 3 years rescued her.

**Mother: **Rae Edward Shoma (alive)

**Father: **Kakashi Hatake (alive)

**Siblings: **Akimara Hatake (alive; moved out), Crystal Hatake (alive; moved out), Kura Hatake (alive; moved out), and Kanto Hatake (alive; moved out)

**Name: **Rae Edward Shoma

**Age: **30

**Hair color:** Jet-black

**Eye color:** Crimson red when she's not angry but blood red when she's angry

**Bloodline: **Shoma psychic abilities

**History: **Rae has a twin sister, who married Deidara and moved away to live with him. She is married to Kakashi and has two blood related kids, one that has moved out, and three step kids, which all three of them have moved out. In a tragic accident, Rae completely erased her memory and doesn't recall anything prior to the accident.

**Mother: **Unknown (deceased)

**Father: **Unknown (deceased)

**Siblings: **Mae Edward Shoma

**Name: **Dustin Slasher (younger)

**Age: **17

**Hair color: **Dark brown

**Eye color: **Dark hazel

**Bloodline: **None but can transform into a katana. Dustin and his brother make a perfect looking match.

**History: **Unknown except that the twins grew up on the streets of Death City

**Mother: **Unknown (separated at birth)

**Father: **Unknown (separated at birth)

**Siblings: **Justin Slasher (alive; always with him)

**Name: **Justin Slasher (older)

**Age: **17

**Hair color: **Dark brown

**Eye color: **Dark hazel

**Bloodline: **None but can transform into a katana. Justin and his brother make a perfect looking match.

**History: **Unknown except that the twins grew up on the streets of Death City

**Mother: **Unknown (separated at birth)

**Father: **Unknown (separated at birth)

**Siblings: **Dustin Slasher (alive; always with him)


	2. It begins

"Regular talk"

'Thinking'

"**Weapons talking in their weapon form"**

'**Weapons thinking in their weapon form'**

**Chapter 1: It Begins**

In the peaceful village of Konoha, a young girl with jet-black hair and pale almost lifeless skin laid on the bed. She had bandages on almost every visible part of her. The only exceptions would be the skin around her eyes, her nose, her mouth, her ears, and the tips of her fingers. Slowly she began to stir as sunlight hit her face, warming it in the process. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open to reveal a pair of dark mysterious midnight blue eyes. They seemed disorientated as they glanced from wall to wall, seeing nothing yet seeing everything. Finally she seemed to realize that she was in the hospital and sat up, only to be received with a shot of pain and a light head. Soon she heard the door open and Tsunada walked in, pushing her down.

"You shouldn't stress yourself out," Tsunada stated with concern and authority.

"But…" she began but was cut off by Tsunada.

"No buts Akimaru! I don't want you to become as stubborn as your father," Tsunada stated with a smirk.

"Where is father?" Akimaru asked with curiosity.

"Where else? In the office doing that dreaded paperwork," Tsunada answered.

"Did you resign being Hokage just to annoy him with paperwork?" Akimaru asked with a smirk.

"No, but that may have been a factor," Tsunada replied with a smirk, standing up. "Well it seems your wounds have healed nicely."

"How long was I held captive?" Akimaru asked.

Tsunada looked at Akimaru with a mix of sorrow, pain, guilt, and anger. Sorrow for what she was about to tell Akimaru, pain for how it will affect Akimaru, guilt because she had been the one to send her on the mission, and anger at the people who had held Akimaru captive.

"Akimaru, you've been gone for 8 months and been unconscious for 2 weeks," she replied to Akimaru's question.

Akimaru's midnight blue eyes widened at the news. While she was still in shock, Tsunada retreated out the door to announce to her mother and father that she was awake.

"8 months…8 whole months, I've been gone…" Akimaru whispered to herself as she sat up.

Akimaru was brought out of her stunned state and stiffened by two strong arms wrapping them around her. She glanced over her shoulder to get a glimpse of silver hair. She knew it was her father that was hugging her, thus relaxing. Akimaru glanced around the room and located her mother standing near the window of the hospital room. Akimaru's father finally released her and walked over to stand next to her mother. Akimaru blinked a few seconds before her brain finally realized that they looked distressed.

"Mother? Father?" Akimaru questioned.

She noticed that tears sprung to her mother's eyes, but were wiped away a moment later. Her mother walked over to her bedside and sat in the chair next to the bed, her silky jet-black hair swinging behind her. Akimaru looked into her mother's crimson red eyes for a few precious moments then engulfed her mother in a hug. Once Akimaru released her mother from her hug she noticed that her father had moved behind the chair her mother was sitting in and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Rae, I think we should let her get her rest. Naruto and everybody else will want to come and see how she is," her father stated with shakiness in his voice.

"You're right, Kashi," Rae replied to Akimaru's father, reverting to his nickname.

Akimaru watched them proceed out of the hospital room. She lay back down and slowly let the sound of birds singing out side her window lull her to sleep.

Akimaru jolted upwards, covered in a cold sweat, her eyes searching franticly for something but not finding it. Suddenly she noticed she wasn't in her room alone. She glanced over to one of the dark corners just in time to see a figure teleport, most likely to tell her father that she was awake. Sure enough, the next minute her father, mother, Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke (Naruto had fought Sasuke and won, dragging him back to Konoha), Sakura, Shikamaru, Tamari (Tamari had moved to Konoha to stay with Shikamaru), Choji, Ino, Neji, Ten Ten, Shino, and Rock Lee entered the room. (Kiba had moved to the sand village to live with Rai) Akimaru glanced around the room, realizing that all of her friends were here to comfort her, but she felt scared and didn't know why.

***Okay, because I'm being lazy, I'm going to skip forward***

**(Over the next 3 months Akimaru recovered)**

~3 months later~

Akimaru walked into her father's office. She opened the large double doors and walked into the circular room. Upon noticing her entrance, Kakashi looked up and smiled behind his all famous masks. Akimaru bowed, showing her father respect.

"Akimaru, you know you don't have to show me such formality," Kakashi stated.

"I know," Akimaru replied.

Kakashi sighed before stating Akimaru's new mission.

"This is an S ranked mission. Are you sure you can do it?" Kakashi asked with a slight quiver of fear in his voice.

Akimaru just nodded her answer.

"As you know, there are many regions of Japan." Akimaru nodded her head in assurance. "Well, in the southern regions, there are rulers known as gods. Which is appropriate for them since they are gods. Well, in a city known as Death City, a demon named Asura was released and the Shinigami, god of death, has requested a top ranked ninja to be sent to assist in the destruction of the demon," Kakashi stated.

"Why me father?" Akimaru asked.

"Because, the only two people that have ever been to Death City before, know you better then anybody else," Kakashi stated, motioning with his hand to allow Dustin and Justin to enter the room.

"You! You two are the ones who rescued me!" silence followed Akimaru's outburst. "Thank you."

"No problem," Justin stated after a few moments of pure silence.

"Anyways, Justin and Dustin know the area better then anybody else and have agreed to go on this mission with you. You all will be taking a train to Death City and once there, you will meet the Shinigami's son. He will take you to his father and he will then fill you in on the situation," Kakashi finished.

Akimaru nodded her head and the three of them left the room. Kakashi sighed and put his face in his hands. A memory flashed before his eyes, his eyelids being his screen.

**Flashback begins**

"So you two were the ones that rescued Akimaru?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yes, sir. She may not remember it but while we were there, multiple times, she would protect us," Justin replied.

"Protect you? How?" Kakashi asked, raising a silver eyebrow.

"Well, my brother and I always tried to find a way to escape and we got caught. They would take out a kunai and try to slash us but Akimaru would rush in front of us and use her body to protect us. They would tell her to move but she would always make a deal saying that she would take the punishment for both my brother and I if they were let go. They always agreed," Justin stated, looking down in shame.

"Sounds like something she would do," Kakashi stated thoughtfully. "Why doesn't your bother talk?"

"Ever since we were captured, he will only talk to people he truly trusts," Justin answered.

**Flashback ends**

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his eyes, using the heels of his hands. Meanwhile, Justin had finished explaining to Akimaru that a soul was basically where chakra was produced but the people in Death City did have chakra, but called it wavelength and used weapons to use their wavelength.

"Also, powerful attacks are used by using what they call soul resonance. That's where all the souls are in perfect sync," Justin finished his explanation of what souls were and how they worked.

"Oh, I get it. So you said you guys could turn into katanas, correct?" Akimaru asked.

"Yeah," Dustin stated. (Dustin only talks to Justin and Akimaru)

"Would you mind if I tried to soul sync with you two?" Akimaru asked with innocence.

"Sure. I don't see a problem with it," Justin stated.

Justin and Dustin were engulfed in a pinkish light and flew into the air. The two of them finished transforming into katanas and Akimaru caught them, holding them like kunai.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Akimaru exclaimed.

"**Our souls are already matched!"** Justin stated, surprised.

"So how do I attack?" Akimaru asked.

"**Think of an element and concentrate on us becoming a sword version of that element. Let's start with fire. That's easy,"** Dustin answered in place of his older brother.

"Okay," Akimaru answered, closing her eyes.

A few minutes passed and Dustin and Justin's blades became flames. Akimaru began to swing the katanas around with perfect coordination and struck a tree. Akimaru watched in fascination as the tree disintegrated right before her eyes. Justin and Dustin transformed back into their human forms and stared at the destruction that the simple slash caused.

"That was cool! We better be going or we'll miss the train," Akimaru stated.

The trio began to walk toward the train station that was on the edge of the border between the fire country and lightning country. They traveled for three days, stopping to rest, eat, sleep, or practice their teamwork. They finally made it to the train station and boarded the train. As Dustin slept, using his brother's shoulder as a pillow and Justin continued to read his book, _To Kill a Mocking Bird_, Akimaru looked out the window and began to think.

'It begins.'

**A/N: Okay, I hope it's good so far. This is my second story but my first crossover and my first Soul Eater and first Naruto fanfic. Please rate and comment. ^_^**


	3. Meet the group

**Chapter 2: Meet the group**

The train ride was a long one. It took at least four days to finally arrive in Death City. Justin and Dustin both stood up and grabbed the luggage that had been delivered to the train station before the three of them arrived. Akimaru stood and followed the two older teens off of the train. They all looked around, trying to spot somebody that could remotely be the son of the all powerful Shinigami.

"Where could he be?" Akimaru asked herself more than anyone else.

Just then, a girl about the age of Dustin and Justin's age, skipped up to the three of them. She had clear blue eyes, short blond hair, and wore a cowboy hat.

"Hello!" the girl sang in a young childish voice.

"Patty! Oi! Get back here!" a voice was heard.

The three of them looked over the girl, Patty's, shoulder to see a taller girl with long dirty blond hair, dark blue eyes, and a matching cowboy hat, walk up to them.

"Sorry about that," the older looking girl said. "She's just really friendly. I'm Liz by the way, and this is Patty."

"Hi. I'm Akimaru, and this is Dustin and Justin," Akimaru greeted.

"Akimaru? I feel like I should know that name," Liz said to no one unparticular.

"Oi, you two. What are you doing?" a deadpanned voice asked.

Everyone in the little group turned toward the voice and noticed a young boy in a black suit with white rectangles on the shoulders, and down the front, black pants, black shoes, skull rings on both of his middle fingers, a skull broach, with black hair that had three white stripes on the left side of his head, and golden yellow eyes, approach them.

"Sorry, Kid. Patty ran off again," Liz said.

"Sowwie!" Patti sang.

Kid glared at the two girls before turning his attention to the three unknown members of the group.

"Who are you three? Do you need something?" Kid asked in a board tone.

"No but you sound like you have a problem with us!" Justin began, irritated with a little kid acting all high and mighty.

"Justin, hush!" Akimaru scolded. "I'm Akimaru Shoma Hatake and this is Dustin and Justin Slasher. We're here to meet up with Shinigami-sama's son. Do you know who he is?"

"I'm Shinigami's son. My name's Death the Kid and you've already met Liz and Patty," Kid stated.

Akimaru, Justin, and Dustin stared at Kid for a few seconds before regaining their composer.

"So you mean that a little twerp like you is the all powerful Shinigami's son? Yeah right!" Justin blurted out.

"Justin!" Akimaru scolded.

Akimaru made her hand into a gun position and put her fingers on Justin's left temple. She flexed her thumb down and a lightning bolt shot through Justin.

"Ahh! What the-" but before Justin could continue his sentence, Akimaru shot him a glance and he shut up.

Liz, Patty, and Kid stood a tried to digest what they had just seen.

"How'd you do that?" Patty asked.

"Uh, well. Where I come from, it's really easy. I don't think you could learn it but I could try to teach you," Akimaru replied with a smile.

When Akimaru smiled, someone's heart beat a little faster.

"Well, we better get you to my father," Kid stated. "Liz, Patty."

Liz and Patty nodded their heads and were engulfed in a light similar to what Justin and Dustin were engulfed in when they transformed into their katana forms. The two girls finished transforming into their gun forms and Kid caught them, his pinkies on the triggers.

"Liz and Patty are weapons?" Akimaru asked with shock and excitement.

Kid only nodded his head and watched as Dustin and Justin transformed into their katana forms and was slid into their sheaths by Akimaru. Kid followed suit and put Liz and Patty in his holsters. Kid summoned his skateboard, Buzzlebub and hopped on it.

"Are you coming?" Kid asked, a bit irritated.

Akimaru stared at Kid for a moment and got on the back of the skateboard, holding on to Kid's shirt in her grip.

She felt nervous and scared of being so close to somebody. Ever since her mission where she was captured, she was scared and shaky when she was near anybody, especially guys. Kid felt her hands shaking. He didn't know if she was scared, nervous, or excited, so naturally worrying, he asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Liz and Patty glanced at each other in their own little space.

"Uh…just nervous. Sorry," Akimaru answered with a small smile, making Kid's heart leap.

Kid nodded and he directed Buzzlebub to fly into the air and toward the city that was his home. Akimaru had a death deifying grip on Kid's shirt at first but after a while it loosened, at least until they turned a sharp corner. The teens finally arrived in Death City and Kid landed his skateboard in front of the school, Shibusen. Akimaru stared at the building with pure fascination as Dustin and Justin transformed into their human forms and began to stretch. Meanwhile, Liz and Patty had also transformed into their human forms and stretched before walking over to the two other weapons and began "talking". Death the Kid, not knowing about how jumpy Akimaru was about guys, walked up behind Akimaru silently and placed his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Immediately upon being touched, Akimaru yelped and pinned Kid to the ground. Her foot on his head, pushing his right cheek to the ground, his right arm pinned up behind his back, his left hand under his own body, and Akimaru sitting on top of him with a kunai to his throat. It had happened so fast! Once Akimaru realized whom she had pinned, she stood up and put the kunai away, offering her hand to Kid. She apologized multiple times for the attack, which he brushed off with a wave of his hand. When the two had their composure back, they looked over at the weapons, which were just staring at them with a questioning look on their faces. Kid sighed and directed the group into the school and to the room where his father resided. Once the group reached the mirror in the room, Kid's father, Shinigami-sama, materialized in front of them and greeted them with a hello, that was sang in his normal sing song voice.

"Hello," the group chorused.

"Oh, you must be Akimaru, am I correct?" Shinigami asked.

Akimaru nodded and then bowed, along with Dustin and Justin.

"Hai, I'm Akimaru Shoma Hatake, and these are my partners, Dustin and Justin Slasher," Akimaru stated.

"Good. You already know your mission?"

"Hai."

"Good, good. Kiddo, will you show them around and introduce them to the others?"

"Yes, father."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Meanwhile at the basketball area~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Okay, the teams are decided then. Maka and me vs. you and Tsubaki," the voice, that could only be known as Soul, announced.

"Yahoo! Let's go Tsubaki!" Black Star yelled.

The four teens began playing basketball and by the time Death the Kid, the Thompson sisters, and the three new strangers arrived, Black Star had scored three points, with the help of Tsubaki, and Soul, along with Maka, were beating them with a score of five points. The game stopped when they noticed the strangers.

"Oi! Kid!" Black Star yelled.

"What Black Star?" Kid asked in a deadpanned voice.

"Who are those people?" Black Star asked loudly, pointing at Akimaru, Justin, and Dustin.

Tsubaki flashed the group an apologetic smile.

"Oh," was all Kid could get out before Akimaru spoke.

"Hi, I'm Akimaru and these are the Slasher twins, Justin and Dustin," Akimaru greeted the group.

"Hi, I'm Maka."

"Yo, the name's Soul."

"Yahoo! I'm Black Star the one who will surpass god!"

"Hello, I'm Tsubaki."

Once the group finished introducing themselves, Maka asked Kid why they were here.

"Father wants them to help with the demon god problem, among other things," Kid replied, glancing at Akimaru with the corner of his eye.

Flashback Begins

"Akimaru, would mind if I talk to Kid alone?" Shinigami asked.

"No," Akimaru answered before leaving, Justin and Dustin right behind her and Liz and Patty behind them.

Kid looked at his father with a curious look in his eyes.

"Kid, you need to make sure she doesn't get near anybody too soon. You also need to make sure that you explain for the time she's here, what advantages you have with a Shinigami body and Shinigami senses," he stated, seriously.

Kid was confused about the whole ordeal and request but before he could ask any questions, Shinigami-sama handed him a hand written letter.

Dear Shinigami-Sama,

I will be privileged to one of my best ninja's to assist you in the capture and destruction of the demon god. I just have a few requests. I am sending my own daughter; she is very much capable of completing this mission, and her two partners, Justin and Dustin; who originally lived in your city, but recently my daughter, Akimaru, went on a mission back in our village and was kidnapped by a dangerous enemy. She was experimented, among other horrible things, and was gone for 8 months. She now has Shinigami DNA in her and the list of the following enhancements.

Sight

Hearing

Soul sensing

Soul sight

Body damage resistance

And sleep resistance

If you could assist her in learning how to home these skills it will be helpful to you and us in the future. Also, if you could slowly introduce her to her teammates, it would make the mission helpful. She is very skittish around people, especially males. Her profile is attached along with Justin and Dustin's profiles.

Arigoto,

Kakashi the Hokage

Kid stared wide-eyed at the letter. Shinigami DNA transferred into a mere human! It was unheard of. He looked up at his father and nodded his head before leaving to introduce Akimaru to the rest of the group.

Flashback Ends

Kid sighed, causing the group to look at him. Once he noticed everybody looking at him he suggested they meet up at his house. Everyone agreed and left to get changed and meet up at Kid's mansion he called a house. Kid, Liz, and Patty took Akimaru's group to his house to drop off their bags and then to go shopping for cloths to help them fit in.

A/N: Okay, let me know what you think about it. ^_^ The next 7 posts I'll do at once because they are just the characters point of views for the second chapter.


	4. Maka's POV

**POV: Maka**

Sees: I'm playing basketball one second and the next I'm looking at a pale girl with gorgeous black hair and deep midnight blue eyes and two boys with brown hair walking behind her. They're with Kid so they must be here on official business. I walk up to them after hearing Black Star yell to get their attention.

Thinks: Akimaru doesn't seem too bad. I mean she is really pale and thing but then again, so is Kid. I wonder why she came here. I know she came to help us out with the demon god but Kid said among other things. What did he mean by that? I'll figure it out later. The older boy behind Akimaru keeps glancing over at Liz, I wonder if he likes her. The younger boy kind of creeps me out though, he's too quiet. I'm going to have to Maka-Chop Soul when we get home. He shouldn't be checking her out! Especially if he's going out with me! Calm Maka…

A/N: Good girl, calm down.


	5. Soul's POV

POV: Soul

Sees: Yes I scored another basket but before we could start another round, I hear Black Star yell something to Kid who just appeared. He never appears here unless we invite him, what's up? I walk up to them and see two guys with brown hair behind the hottest girl I have ever seen! Her hair was a silky black and her deep midnight blue eyes are so mysterious! She is the definition of cool! And her curves are in all the right places!

Thinks: Akimaru's her name? That's a weird name for a girl like her. Oh well, it's too bad I'm going out with Maka. I wouldn't mind touching that body! I better stop thinking like that or I'm going to have a nosebleed…oh crap! I think Maka just noticed me looking at Akimaru…crap…

A/N: Pervert…that's me you're thinking about!!! (No, I do like Soul but not like that, I only like Kid like that…0.o)


	6. Black Star's POV

**POV: Black Star**

Sees: After Soul dunked another hoop into the basked I looked over my shoulder and saw Kid and the Thompson sisters along with three different people come into the area. I ran up to Kid and got his attention. I asked who they were and she answered for me…

Thinks: Wow, what kind of a name is Akimaru? Who named her that? It's a really weird name. She better not get in my way of beating the god!

A/N: If you haven't noticed, he's really simple minded.


	7. Tsubaki's POV

**POV: Tsubaki**

Sees: I heard Black Star yell to someone, I think it was Kid. I turned around and saw Kid's trio and a new trio. I flashed the new trio an apologetic smile as Black Star began ranting questions and pointing at them. I really should teach him some manners.

Thinks: Akimaru is really kind and pretty. I hope she doesn't get in Black Star's way. The two boys behind her are really quiet and I thought I was quiet. Just who are these three and why are they here besides helping us with the demon god?

A/N: Aww…at least she's nice. ^_^ 


	8. Justin's POV

**POV: Justin**

Sees: Okay, we walk into a basketball area. I see a girl with small breasts, a guy with white hair and drools, a loud annoying blue haired guy, and a sweet but too quiet girl. This is going to be fun! Not really…

Thinks: Okay, where do I start…Liz HOT! Patty okay as a little sister. Akimaru my little sister I have to protect. Dustin…well he's Dustin. Kid weird but cool. Soul is going to lose some teeth along with something he'll need in the future…Black Star is annoying, loud, going to die, and over confident. Tsubaki quiet but okay.

**A/N: Wow…judgmental?**


	9. Dustin's POV

**POV: Dustin**

Sees: We walk into a place where people play basketball and there are two boys and two girls playing. A guy with blue hair yells at Kid and everyone starts to gather around. I really feel uncomfortable.

Thinks: They're all nice…I can't put any other words to it or I'll get in trouble…how troublesome…but I'll stick with Patty, big bro, and Akimaru instead of these people.

**A/N: Very quiet even in thought…wow…**


	10. Akimaru's POV

**POV: Akimaru**

Sees: Kid is taking us to this basketball area. He has this look in his eye that is telling me he is worried, sad or in thought…maybe all three! Anyways, I walk in right after Kid and the Thompson sisters with Justin and Dustin right behind me. I immediately feel scared when I see four people, two being boys. I don't know why but I am always afraid of boys for a while until I get to know them.

Thinks: Well, they're nice and very understanding at least. Black Star scares me still but I'll work with it. Soul is okay, he has this cool atmosphere around him. Tsubaki is quiet and reserved, I like it. Maka seems quite intelligent; maybe I can talk to her about some books that I like. What I don't get is that it took me a while to get used to Justin and Dustin and I'm scared and nervous around Soul and Black Star but Kid…I'm not scared of him anymore, he's actually calming to be around…why?

**A/N: She's very confused…well I am at least…wait…I'm Akimaru…? Okay, I'm confused and so is the Akimaru in the story…there! ^_^**


	11. AN

A/N: I am not doing a Liz and Patty's POV because I'm tired and I really don't know or want to know what they think about. Sorry!


	12. Getting to know them

**A/N: I am adding one of my FOC's named Kat. She's 16 with light brown hair cut at the shoulders, has green eyes, and feline abilities.**

**Chapter 3: Getting to know them**

'Kid's really nice,' Akimaru thought as the group filed into the mansion.

Justin and Dustin had already taken the bags up to the room and were currently lying on the couch watching TV and talking with Liz and Patty. It was obvious to Akimaru and everyone else that Liz and Justin liked each other. Akimaru smiled at seeing all of them happy together. She began walking toward the kitchen, where Kid had began the tour of the house for them. She entered the room and found six ramen cups and began to cook them.

*Meanwhile in another room*

Kid was lying on his bed. He was trying to think through today. He was trying to figure out a way to teach Akimaru how to home her Shinigami senses and abilities without hurting anyone and without anyone knowing she had Shinigami senses. This lead to thinking about what his father told him, which lead to his father's past, which lead to the demon god, and so on until he wound up thinking of how he failed to stop the witch and werewolf of resurrecting the demon god. Death the Kid groaned in despair as he continued to think of that day. That place below Shibusen, where everything was asymmetrical and broken and he couldn't fix it. It was also the place that he failed his most important mission as a student under Shinigami-sama and as a Shinigami. Kid didn't snap out of his thoughts until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He couldn't remember when he moved over into the corner the furthest from the door and curled into the fetal position or when Akimaru had came in, but right now he didn't care because for a few brief moments, Kid sensed something in Akimaru's soul that told him that she was in pain seeing him depressed and worried.

"Are you okay Kid-kun?" Akimaru asked, sitting down next to him.

"I'm fine," Kid replied with no emotion, whipping the tears off of his face.

"You don't seem fine. What's wrong? Is it about the demon god?"

"I'm fine really..."

"Kid, please. I come from a world where people always have to lie to live; I can spot a lie miles away. Now, what's wrong?"

"I don't deserve to be a Shinigami," Kid whimpered as he lowered his head between his knees and hugged his legs.

"That's not true. Kid, one mistake shouldn't mark what you deserve to be and what you don't deserve to be. Please look at me."

Kid remained with his head tucked inside its hiding place. Akimaru began to think about what Liz had said to do when things like this happen.

**Flashback begins**

Shinigami-sama had just asked the group to leave the room so he could talk to his son alone. The five teens waited for Kid to come out.

"Oh, before I forget Akimaru, Kid has these, sometimes random, attacks," Liz began.

"Attacks?" Akimaru asked.

"Yeah. He has OCD and if something's not perfect he'll fix it unless it's big then he'll blame himself and sometimes it will get so bad that he'll get depressed or throw up blood," Liz continued.

"Ewe...cool," Justin said.

"Whatever," Liz replied with a half smile. "If that ever happens, then get Patty and me or try to cheer him up. He likes to do stuff like pluck eyebrows, paint peoples nails, and that kind of stuff cause he can make sure that it's perfectly symmetrical."

"Oh, okay," Akimaru, answered, eyes blinking for no reason.

**Flashback ends**

"Kid, if you stopped being depressed, I'll let you paint my finger nails, my toe nails, and mess with my hair," Akimaru offered with a happy, caring smile.

Almost immediately, Kid was back in a happy mood and glomped Akimaru with a hug. Akimaru tensed for a moment then relaxed under his grasp. When Kid's mind finally caught up, he blushed slightly and pushed Akimaru away gently.

"Sorry, I know how you feel about people," Kid stated, looking away.

"It's okay. For some reason, I am nervous and tense around people, especially guys but for some reason not you," Akimaru stated with a smile.

Kid stated at her for a few moments before she helped him up, saying that she had fixed ramen for everyone and he needed to eat before everyone else got here. Kid nodded his head and let Akimaru guide him down to the kitchen, Akimaru giggling the whole way.

~*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*~Meanwhile in the Leaf Village~*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*^_^*~

"You will be going as back up. You've been my daughters friend for a while and even though those boys gave their word that they would protect her, I can only trust you to do that," Kakashi stated seriously.

A girl in a black tiger mask with red markings on it nodded her head. She nodded her head, her short light brown hair swaying slightly. She reached up and removed her mask, revealing penetrating green eyes, with slits like cat eyes, and an emotionless expression. In an instant, she was gone.

~(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)Maka's House(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)~

"Soul! Hurry up! We'll be late!" Maka yelled up the stairs to her boyfriend, friend, and weapon.

"Fine," Soul said in his "cool" attitude.

Maka and Soul left the house, hand in hand.

~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~Black Star's House~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~

"Yahoo! I will surpass god! Now to Kid's party so we can protect everyone!" Black Star practically, no, yelled.

Tsubaki smiled smugly as she grabbed Black Star's arm and they left, strolling together down to Kid's house.

*****************************Kid's House********************************

Akimaru had been right. As soon as the group of teens had finished eating the ramen she made them, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Patty sang, skipping to the door.

The whole group had changed clothes before eating. Liz and Patty now wore a red and black checkered skirt, with a black shirt that had the Shinigami symbol, a tiny skull, on the right shoulder, much to Kid's dislike. Justin wore a black jacket with a white shirt underneath, and dark blue jeans. His dark brown hair hung slightly over his eyes, trying to block his vision. Dustin was wearing a dark brown leather jacket, a black shirt underneath, and dark blue jeans that had holes on the knees and on the ends of the jean legs. His dark brown hair, unlike his brothers, was longer on the right front so it covered up his right eye but the rest of his hair was cut short like his brothers. Kid wore a dark colored pink shirt, black pants, and a black jacket, and his rings he usually wore were there but nothing else from his daily outfit. Akimaru was wearing a black spaghetti strapped shirt, with red and black-checkered jeans, and black spiked wrist bracelets on both of her wrists. Patty opened the door and allowed Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubaki into the house.

"Hello," everyone said in unison, causing Patty and Akimaru to laugh.

After Black Star's lecture of how he was going to surpass god, the group moved into the living room to play truth or dare. They all sat in a circle. Black Star sat down with Tsubaki to his right, Maka to her right, Soul to her right, Patty to his right, Dustin to her right, Liz to his right, Justin to her right, Akimaru to his right, and Kid to her right.

"Okay, big me will go first!" Black Star declared.

"Okay, Black Star. Truth or Dare?" Liz asked.

"Dare!" Black Star yelled happily.

"I dare you not to say that you will surpass god for the rest of this game!" Patty said, giggling for no reason.

Black Star's eyes widened and everyone began to join Patty in laughing.

"Okay, next," Maka said, spinning the bottle that pointed at Justin.

"Truth or Dare?" Tsubaki asked.

"Dare, I'm no chicken," Justin stated.

"Kiss Liz," Soul said with a smirk.

Justin and Liz looked at each other then looked away from each other with blushes on their faces.

"You have to do it," Dustin said softly, trying hard not to smirk with his older brothers discomfort.

Slowly, Justin and Liz looked back at each other and closed the space between them until their lips met and they kissed. Quickly afterwards they looked away with their faces as red as a tomato. The group laughed at their discomfort but soon composed themselves and spun the bottle. This time it landed on Tsubaki and she said truth. Akimaru asked her if she's ever hurt anyone and she said yes, and it was Black Star when he peeked in the girl's spa. Black Star flushed and they moved on to the next person who was Maka. She chose dare and ended up having to ask her papa to the next dance at Shibusen. The game continued **(A/N: To lazy to continue with everyone. Soul has to do dishes for a month, Dustin has to take Patty on a date next Friday, and Patty can't color for a whole day.) **until it landed on Kid.

"Truth or Dare, Kid?" Black Star asked; twitching at the fact that he can't yell that he would surpass god for the rest of the game.

"Truth," Death the Kid answered.

"What do you think of Akimaru?" Justin asked with a sly smirk.

Kid's heart skipped a beat at the question.

"Uh…well…" Kid stuttered, getting redder with every second.

"Kid has a crush!" Patty said giggling.

Kid only looked down, his bangs hiding his eyes and his reaction to Patty's outburst as the group, except Akimaru giggled. Akimaru tried to hide her blush but failed. Maka saw their discomfort and spun the bottle, which landed on Akimaru.

"Truth or Dare?" Liz asked menacingly.

"Truth," Akimaru answered sweetly.

"What's your whole mission?" Maka asked with out thinking.

Akimaru's eyes widened and she glanced at Justin and Dustin only to receive shocked looks on their faces, then she glanced at Kid who shot her a look of urgency. Akimaru sighed before answering.

"Like I said, I'm here to help with the demon god but also to get away from the problems in my city," Akimaru stated.

"What problems?" Maka asked, her curiosity growing.

Before Akimaru could reply, the doorbell rang and Patty answered the door and screamed bloody murder.

**A/N: Oh no! What could make the ever loving, and happy Patty become so scared? Find out in the next chapter! ^_^ LOL Cliff hanger! I hate them but now I understand why people have them. I love truth or dare so that's why I put it in there, plus, I thought it was the only way to show love interests between, Patty and Dustin, Liz and Justin, and Akimaru and Kid. ^_^**


	13. OMG!

**A/N: Okay, it's like, 3 in the f-ing morning and I'm still typing…not well but I'm really pumped up about this story! ^_^ I'm adding another FOC so yeah, this is getting interesting. Oh, by the way, there is a moment with some cussing. Just a warning. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Oh my god!**

With practiced skills, Justin and Dustin had quickly transformed into katanas and Akimaru grabbed them. With lightning speed that could put the 4th Hokage to shame, she appeared between Patty and the mysterious person. She blocked the kunai that was about to stab Patty with her katanas. The kunai was quickly withdrawn and Akimaru released her katanas. Justin and Dustin transformed back to their human forms and sweat dropped at seeing Akimaru hugging the person that attacked her. The rest of the teens came over to the door and had question marks written all over their faces. Akimaru invited the stranger in and she removed her AMBU mask. The group, minus Akimaru, blinked in surprise to see a young girl, around the age of 16 with green cat like eyes and her light brown hair in a pixie hair cut.

"Patty, are you okay?" Akimaru asked with a slight smile on her face.

Patty only nodded her head.

"Sorry I scared all of you," the girl said with no emotion.

"Girls and guys, this is my best friend in the Leaf Village, and my best cooperative, Katherine," Akimaru said with a huge smile on her face and in her eyes.

"You can just call me Kat," she said.

The group only nodded. Akimaru rolled her eyes in a joking manner, and then she glanced at Soul and Maka and almost couldn't hold back her laughter. Soul was staring at Kat and Maka literally had fire in her eyes. Okay, Kat's outfit was a bit eye catching but not to Kid because he looked away with disgust on his face, twitching. Kat was wearing dark red colored shoes, a fish net that only came up to her knee on her left leg, and a full fish net on her right leg. She had a black skirt that barely came to her knees, and was held up by a black spiked belt. Her shirt came half way down, not even close to covering her belly button. It was black and was held up by two straps on each side, one strap was on her shoulder and the other was slipped off the shoulder and onto her arm. Her right arm had a red sleeve that went slightly above her elbow being held by black ribbon, her left arm had a black sweatband with a red cross on one side and Jack the Pumpkin King on the other side. Slung around her shoulder was her guitar, which Akimaru assumed was her weapon. It was a black trimmed with a blood red covering SG guitar. Akimaru decided to break the silence.

"Kat what are you doing here?" Akimaru asked innocently.

"Your dad sent me to keep an eye on you," she said, ruffling her hair slightly.

"Figures," Akimaru said with a tone and body language that practically screamed POUTING!

In that instant, Kat's guitar transformed into it's human form. Akimaru tackled the other human to the ground, hugging her to death. The new girl had brown hair that came down slightly past her shoulders, headphones around her neck that attached to her mp3 that was in her pocket. She wore a white shirt with a four-leaf clover on the front, and black, gray, and silver cameo pants.

"Kura-kun!" Akimaru yelled happily as she stood up.

"Yo, Akimaru!" Kura said with a smile.

"Uh…can someone tell us what's going on here?" Maka asked.

"Sorry. This is Kura; she's also one of my best friends in my village. I'm guessing they were sent her to help and protect me even though I don't need protecting," Akimaru stated, glancing at Kat and Kura who only shrugged off her glare. "Guys, this is Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Justin, Dustin, and Death the Kid but he just likes to be called Kid."

Kura just blinked at the group and raised her hand to protest that she didn't follow that but Kat spoke to answer her before she even asked.

"Okay here's an easy way to remember it, Black Star is the loud annoying bastard," Kat began.

"Hey!" Black Star yelled at the way to identify him.

"Shut up, anyways, Tsubaki is the quiet one, Maka is the easily jealous one, Soul is the pervert, Liz is the girly girl, Patty is the childish one, Justin is the dick wad with the pole up his ass," Kat said with an evil smirk. "Dustin is the one who is always following the rules, and Death the Kid is the perfect OCD freak."

"Kat! Who bit you in the ass this morning?" Akimaru asked with scorn in her voice.

"Who do you think?" Kat asked back, shutting Akimaru up.

"Uh…well, it's getting late. We better be getting home before Blair blows up the house," Maka said, pushing Soul out the door and waving everybody a goodbye wave.

"Black Star, we better be going too," Tsubaki suggested and followed Black Star out of the house.

"Uh…well, I guess you'll be needing a place to stay. Liz, Patty, can you show Kat and Kura to their rooms?" Kid asked, turning away.

"Okay!" Patty said in her usual singsong voice.

"Whatever," Liz said and started walking up the stairs with Kura and Kat right behind her, and Justin and Dustin behind them.

Akimaru stayed where she was standing and watched them walk out of her sight when they turned a corner. She glanced over and saw Kid walking to the kitchen with his hands in his pockets and his head down. Akimaru decided to follow Kid to find out what was wrong. Kid sat down in one of the chairs by his counter and put his face in his hands, releasing a deep sigh. Akimaru walked in and could only see Kid's back, so she decided to sit next to Kid. Kid heard Akimaru sit next to him but didn't make a move of showing her that he knew she was there.

"Oi, Kid-kun, what's wrong?" Akimaru asked sweetly, putting her hand on his shoulder.

Kid just swatted Akimaru away with his hand.

"Kid? Is it what Kat said? If it is then I'm sorry, she can be a real bitch sometimes to people she doesn't know," Akimaru said, trying desperately to cheer Kid up.

"It's not that Akimaru. It's late, you should be going to bed," Kid said in a dead tone.

"I'm not going to bed until I know what's wrong!" Akimaru declared stubbornly.

"I'm not going to tell you. It's none of your business," Kid stated, becoming irritated.

"I know what you're upset about," Akimaru said.

Kid's eye's widened slightly and his heart began to beat faster.

'Please don't know what's wrong. Please don't know what's wrong,' Kid's mind chanted.

"You're upset about the truth or dare game," Akimaru stated, somewhat amused.

Kid only flinched slightly, but that was the only indication that Akimaru needed. Akimaru smiled smugly and got out of her chair. Kid thought that she had left the room, so he lifted his head only to be face to face with Akimaru. She gave him a small smile and his face flushed. She leaned in and gave him a small kiss in the center of his fore head and smiled before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Kid's face reddened to the point where it looked sunburned. He fell out of his chair and onto the floor, causing a crashing sound to echo through the house. Liz and Patty immediately appeared in the kitchen and smiled at seeing their fearless, when asymmetry wasn't involved, minister passed out on the floor. They glanced at each other and lifted him, carrying him to his room. Then the two girls went to Akimaru's room to find her sitting on her bed reading. She glanced up and smiled at the two girls in her doorway.

"Next time, you're carrying him up the stairs," Liz said with a huge grin on her face.

Patty and Akimaru laughed and soon Liz joined in with their laughter. The two girls went to their rooms, leaving Akimaru to think about the incident in the kitchen. All she wanted to do was make Kid happy, but now that she was thinking clearly, she began to think things through.

'Oh my god," her mind screamed. 'I'm in love with Death the Kid!'

**A/N: Lol! ^_^ The funny, but scary thing about this is that if Kid did act like that, I would have kissed him! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to continue so keep reading my story! ^_^ Yay for fanfiction!**


	14. Nightmare

**A/N: Okay, now for the next chapter…enjoy! Oh, and by the way, Kat does…"swear" a lot so expect it to be in the chapters she's in. ^_^**

**Chapter 5: Nightmare**

It had been 11:30 before Akimaru had finally fallen asleep. She twisted and turned under her bed sheets. A cold sweat broke out over her body and she screamed, sitting up immediately. She continued to breath deep as her body continued to shake and shutter. Akimaru let out a tiny yelp as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the hand, then her unfocused eyes traveled up the persons arm before she came face to face with a pair of gold eyes and a pair of green eyes right beside the pair of gold eyes.

"Are you okay?" a concerned voice asked.

"Y-yeah…" Akimaru answered, unsure.

"Kid, I'll watch her, you go make sure everyone else is still asleep," another voice stated.

Akimaru could only see the outline of the person that had their hand on her shoulder walk out the door.

'Kid? Death the Kid!' Akimaru's mind finally screamed, recognizing who just left the room.

"Akimaru?" the girl to her left spoke.

"Kat?" Akimaru asked unsure.

"Yeah, it's me. What happened?" Kat asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"It was horrible! I was…I was back at the cell…and…and he came down the hallway…an-and he laughed and showed-showed me you-yours an-and Kur-Kura's bodd…body and you…you two were dead the-then I loo-looked over a-at my c-cell and every-everyone wa-was de-dead…" Akimaru stuttered, tears streaming down her face, before she collapsed into Kat's awaiting arms, burring her face in her friends shoulder, letting her tears flow freely as sobs shook her body.

"Shh…it's okay now. You're safe. No ones going to kill us," Kat cooed, stroking Akimaru's hair in a motherly way.

Little did they know that outside the door, Kid stood there listening to the whole conversation. Later, after Akimaru finally went back to sleep, Kat left the room and stopped at the door way after closing the door.

"Kid, come out of the shadows, I know you're there," Kat said in an emotionless tone.

Kid stepped out of the shadows and glared a no threatening glare at Kat. Kat faced Kid and before his mind could register what happened, he was pinned against the wall, Kat holding him by his shirt collar. Kid could see the anger and pain in Kat's eyes.

"Kid, I swear to the fucking god that if you hurt her in anyway, I will make your life such a fucking miserable place that you will beg to die then I will take you and do everything I possible can that you wont die from before I fucking KILL you!" Kat stated with fury.

Kid cringed at what Kat said and answered.

"Why do you think I would hurt her? What do I have to gain? All I have from hurting her is losing. I could never gain anything from hurting Akimaru!" Kid stated.

Kat's eyes softened as she released Kid and walking to her room, closing her door behind her. Kid blinked in disbelief before moving to sit by Akimaru's door. He just found her breathing so calming and reassuring. As he drifted off to sleep his mind began to replay that earlier event.

**Flashback begins**

Kid had woken up in his room after hearing Patty and Liz close their doors. He sat up and tried to remember how he got upstairs and it hit him like a sledgehammer.

'Akimaru kissed my forehead and I passed out,' Kid thought.

Kid groaned as he remembered passing out and a blush rose to his face, he was unsure if it was because of embarrassment or thinking of Akimaru. Kid sighed and closed his eyes. He tossed and turned until he realized that he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. He threw all of his covers off of him and walked out of his room, walking down the hallway past all the other rooms. Kid didn't know where his feet were taking him but he was brought back to reality when he realized that he was standing in front of Akimaru's room. Kid thought that he should go back to his room but then he heard tossing and turning and opened the door. He watched for a few seconds, as Akimaru fought off what ever was plaguing her dreams with evil thoughts. Kid walked over to Akimaru's bed and put his hand on her shoulder to wake her gently. Before he knew it, Akimaru sat up and screamed. In an instant Kat had appeared behind him. He watched as Akimaru's wavering eyes locked onto his hand and traveled up his arm until her eyes met his. He noticed that her eyes had fear lurking everywhere. He walked out the door like Kat told him to but all he could see was her eyes and the fear that was in them. He shook his head as he sank into the shadows, listening to what the two friends were talking about.

**Flashback ends**

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know it's short but don't worry. ^_^ I'm working on it more now so I should have longer chapters and if I don't then you may disown me…please don't disown me! I need to be loved! Tell me how much you love me for writing this awesome story by hitting the review button! ^_^**


End file.
